


Worth It

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: Turning the Page [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Sometimes the urge for a little "fondue" strikes at the most inopportune times for Steve and Helena, which includes right on the heels of a successful battle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Turning the Page [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696246
Kudos: 7





	Worth It

It was just your average summer afternoon in New York. The summer heat was overwhelming and encouraging people to seek refuge where air conditioning was abundant. The city was bustling with activity for the city never slept. Petty crime never stopped, as evidenced by the appearance of a gang of thieves trying to pull off a bank heist with stolen alien tech. The small group of sloppy thugs botched the first heist when they were confronted by the Avengers and police, but one of them “got away.” That wasn’t true. The crook that got away had a tracker stuck on them that tracked their headquarters from the day prior and the team decided that the reinforcements required some power behind them and sent in one of the best teams they had on hand.

Steve Rogers watched the sight of his girlfriend, Helena, decking the head robber and disarming him in three swift movements with a small smirk. The robber had made some asinine comment to her and Steve knew Helena could handle herself. Although defending her honor would be something he would do should she require it. He dodged a punch aimed for his head without even looking, sensing these idiots were more predictable than they acted they were. Steve countered with a swift, unforgiving uppercut into the robber’s stomach and listened to him crumple into himself.

Helena watched her opponent narrow his eyes at the gun in her hand and the gears were clearly turning in his mind. The one fault of his plan: his eyes telegraphed everything and Helena knew he was going to lunge for the gun. So, Helena connected their eyes as she crushed the handgun into a useless hunk of metal underneath a clenched hand. Her opponent visibly swallowed and Helena smirked under the mask before she tackled him over.

Steve bounced between the two cronies flanking him and trading blows without either of them providing an equal retaliation. He ducked underneath punches and grinned with the hint of a troublemaker streak hidden behind the righteous, strait-laced image as the robbers continued to miss and hit each other instead of… you know, him. After a hailstorm of punches and kicks and devastating smacks of his shield, Steve stood over his defeated foes while barely out of breath.

“You three will be behind bars with your other friends where you belong. Alien tech is not something for you to profit from,” Steve lectured sternly while lowering his shield down to his side. He watched Helena stride over with the ringleader carelessly slung over her shoulder and she dropped him on top of his co-conspirators to their pained groans. Helena dusted her hands off and she turned to Steve, ready whenever he was to leave. These idiots were incapacitated enough that they would still be there when the police showed up in around ten minutes. JARVIS’ system had already alerted the police as to the location of the robbers and their not-so discreet hideout. A warehouse by the docks, so unoriginal. Steve turned to her and remarked, “Sol, I think our work here is done.”

Together, they prepared the scene for the police to find. So, when the two finished tying up the robbers for the police to arrest, they slipped out the back doors of the warehouse around where Steve parked his motorcycle. But Steve’s mind was focused elsewhere or instead, on his partner. Something about the way Helena dispatched the robbers without flinching had Steve feeling the insatiable need to push her up against the nearest wall and take her over and over.

“I swear that feeling of a victorious battle never grows old,” Helena laughed, clearly proud of the job well done by her and Steve. They were a dynamic duo in crime-fighting and love, connected by their chosen life. Her humored jest went initially unnoticed, but Steve eventually cracked a smile. “Steve, something on your mind? You look a little distracted.” Helena tilted her head to the side and studied Steve’s expression when she realized he appeared to be half-listening. She noticed that he had his eyes pointed blankly ahead and his lips pursed as he tended to do when in deep thought. Helena had studied his face during idle moments enough to know when he was thinking about something or when he was fully listening.

“Yeah, there is something on my mind,” Steve confessed as the two of them reached his motorcycle and Helena was intently waiting for him to say what was on his mind so she might help. She turned to mount the motorcycle, but Steve grabbed her wrist and gently spun her into him. Her hands pressed up against his chest and Steve tilted his chin down to face Helena. He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in to whisper. “And it’s you.”

“I thought I was the only one-” Helena murmured when Steve brought their lips together in a passionate yet tender kiss. Both inhaled sharply at the sensation of their lips meeting despite the sheer amount of times they kissed. There was nothing quite like it; no other feeling in the whole universe could make them feel as alive as they did then. Helena pulled Steve back with her into the shadow of the small alleyway between warehouses, out of visibility while their lips reconnected again and again with a passion that refused to wane.

“Not even close, beautiful,” Steve commented while his hands skirted over Helena’s breastplate, wishing he could touch her bare skin. He ran his hands down her curves through the fabric of her armored dress where the breastplate stopped. His touch was purposeful but strived to be gentile about it, even when Helena was three seconds away from hurling decorum and gentleness out a ten-story window. Steve never was rough with her unless she explicitly asked for it, which she appreciated. But she was feeling needy today and wished her armor would be more cooperative without her having to remove it.

“God, I love your hands.” Helena moaned quietly as they were in the shadow of an alley, next to Steve’s motorcycle. They could be caught at any moment and that caused simultaneous thrill and anxiety within Helena’s mind. Steve’s hands slipped behind her and inched dangerously close to ducking underneath her skirt. It would be far too easy to push up her dress and take her right there, which was so out of left field for both. Yet here they were, sincerely considering it.

“Let’s put them to good use then,” Steve decided for the two of them, needing Helena to help him with his big problem. But he wasn’t desperate enough to get it on in some dark alley; he and Helena would be heading back to the compound at once.

“Here? That’s very adventurous-” Helena gasped out when Steve’s hands firmly seized her hips underneath his commanding touch and his eyes burned into hers with unrestrained lust. Steve’s lips adopted a boyish grin and his eyes flashed, which Helena knew meant he was holding back a sassy comment. Steve had his moments of humor and playfulness, which Helena found sexy as is.

“Hah, no. I refuse to give all of New York a free show or any creeps a good look at you undressed. That divine view should be for my eyes only.” Steve declared to her and his eyes drank in the armor on her body. He tended to be approving of her choice in practical armor that served a purpose rather than flashy, ornamental armor, which was meant to be eye candy, but it currently was in Steve’s way.

“And it always has been, Captain.” Helena reminded him with the light-catching her golden eyes, tinting them with some amusement shining through. Steve was her one, her only. There would be no other man for her and she wanted to make sure he remembered that.

“We’re heading back to the compound now. Sit behind me.” Steve stepped back from the wall and he mounted the motorcycle, knowing that there would be some problems should Helena be sitting first with him pressed up against her back. Helena smoothly vaulted her leg over the other side of the seat and she wrapped her arms around his waist with her hands dipping low on his abdomen. If her hands went any lower, Helena would be slowly killing Steve.

“Ready when you are, handsome,” Helena whispered to him, enough of an impetus for Steve to ignite the engine and speed back toward the compound. He needed Helena undressed and moaning his name with those full, soft pink lips of hers. Steve shook his head, desperately wanting to keep the dirty thoughts at bay so he could focus on the road and not about how badly he wanted to- and there he went again.

Steve drove out of the alley, across the docks, and through the streets, not fast enough to be reckless and a danger to others but fast enough to deliver them back to the compound without the delay of New York traffic. Helena felt the wind whistle through her hair and blur the noise around her, linking in tandem with her heartbeat racing a mile a minute. She still felt the reminder of Steve’s touch, hot and needy, all on her body. The fingerprints of where he had been were burned into her skin by her rampant desire, wishing him to return.

She laid her head against his shoulder blade and tucked her body tightly against his, losing herself in his body heat. Steve always ran warm and Helena never could get enough of his warmth.

Steve came racing up to the compound and pulled to a slightly jerky halt outside the see-through glass doors of the compound. He and Helena swiftly dismounted in synchronized motion as they had done once or twice before. Steve had no worries about the security of the motorcycle and he pulled Helena inside with him. They sought the nearest elevator and pressed it open to its instantaneous chime. Steve and Helena innocently filled in, knowing that they were in the open and vulnerable to the eyes of the other Avengers. The doors were rapidly closing and Helena started edging toward Steve until they heard a familiar voice call to hold the elevator, making the couple internally groan. Helena leaned over to hit the button to hold the doors and Steve dropped his shield down to stay in front of him, covering the noticeably enlarged bulge from view. Helena’s face was bright red and her tongue refused to cooperate beyond nonsensical noises.

“Thanks for holding the elevator, you two. Just in the nick of time too,” Sam gave an easygoing grin and he settled in between Steve and Helena, a physical barrier that came with an awkward atmosphere of silence. Helena and Steve masked pained smiles with stiff nods and wordless, polite hums. Well, a head start was now off the table. The elevator had been a haven for the lovers to kickstart their clandestine rendezvous many a time from the prying eyes of the other Avengers or potential cameras hidden on the compound. The hum of the elevator was the only sound between the three until the doors opened on the floor where the rooms were, Steve and Helena’s destination. Steve walked out first and pulled his shield away from his front once he passed by Sam. Helena scampered after him, throwing a friendly goodbye wave at Sam as the doors shut. When the elevator clicked behind them, Steve reached back and grabbed Helena as the two raced down the hall to Steve’s room. He provided his handprint for the door and the security system opened his room, allowing Steve to back Helena up into his bedroom.

The door barely closed behind them before Steve and Helena were fervently touching each other and kissing like there was no need for air. The two blindly stumbled through Steve’s bedroom without parting—confident enough in their memory of the room’s layout to safely find the bathroom. They managed to get there, more concerned about satiating their mutually shared urges than breaking apart to get there faster. Eyes still closed and lips still consuming the love pouring from Helena, Steve blindly searched the wall of the shower until he twisted the knob to start the water. The showerhead gave a sharp hiss and the temperature of the scalding water filled the room with steam. Steve backed Helena up against the counter next to the fogged-up windows, his hands on her hips and forcing the space between them to dwindle into non-existence. He picked up one of her legs by the underside of her thigh, squeezed it, and wrapped it around his hip to better press up against her.

“Clothes, off,” Steve demanded while pushing up the skirt of Helena’s armor with his probing hand, making his girlfriend squirm in anticipation. Steve hooked his fingers around her amulet and Helena curled around his hand, the warmth belonging to her magic activating the charm. Helena’s eyes dropped back into blue as her armor melted away to reveal the thin, silken chemise she wore before the alarm went off. Steve cursed under his breath at the sight of the flimsy excuse for clothing contouring to the curve of her naked body underneath.

“Yes, Captain,” Helena verbally complied and Steve felt his pants strain and somehow grow tighter around the crotch region. He considered himself an easygoing and egalitarian lover, but the one thing that never failed to turn him on was Helena calling him ‘Captain.’ Steve grabbed a bunch of the chemise between his clenched fist and pulled up and over her head without Helena even needing to help. It was rare that he craved her so badly, but those moments were punctuated by urgency and him taking the control Helena relinquished to him. She found it immensely attractive when Steve told her what he wanted to do to her and gave her some orders, now and then.

“Beautiful…” His eyes dropped down her body lazily but rocketed back up. Steve lifted her chin and leaned in, snatching the breath of her lips in a kiss sizzling with passion and desire. His hand slipped between her thighs and rubbed two fingers firmly between her legs, eliciting a whiny moan from Helena. Steve broke his lips from hers and retracted his hand, going to discard his uniform, “Everything about you is so beautiful, Helena.”

Helena felt at a loss for words, so she spoke through actions. She started pulling at his uniform and making eye contact with him. _You are dressed far too much for my liking._ She rolled her hips against his, making him swallow a groan threatening to escape. Her eyes dropped to where his hand was no longer touching her _. I want you to touch me because you holding back is driving me crazy._ Steve scooped her up and set her to sit on the edge of the counter before he started stripping off his uniform. Helena’s throat constricted and dried at the sight of him, baring his torso and the way his muscles flexed along his shoulders and back. Arousal stung in her abdomen, and she swore she and Steve both could feel the slickness between her thighs. The anticipation might kill her before she had Steve inside of her, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Steve, stop teasing-” Helena pleaded with him and she was cut off when Steve invaded her space and kissed her again, getting her wish. Helena moaned against his lips and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, earning approval from Steve with how he cupped her face. She reluctantly pulled back from the embrace and ran her fingers through her hair. “The water’s running and if you hurry up, you might get what we both came here for.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve declared as he resumed his stripping with renewed, defined urgency when Helena disappeared into the shower. She gasped and blinked, hit by the water pouring down like torrential rain from the ceiling shower head. Within seconds, Helena was soaked and her hair grew heavy around her face while the water cleansed her from the battlefield. She brushed her hands across her body in a placehold for her lover and her stiff muscles untensed under the water. Helena released a content sigh and shut her eyes, hearing the door to the shower open behind her. His hands were on her, spinning her around and pulling her into a kiss. Helena and Steve resumed their little tango as Steve picked up Helena into his arms. Helena’s hands roved up his back and she gasped loudly when she felt his muscles flex underneath her touch. She should have shivered when Steve pressed her back up against the cold tile walls, and yet, Helena felt indescribably warm with his body on hers. That sent all the warmth trickling down her spine to collect between her legs in an aching throb of palpable desire. Helena wanted Steve to make love to her so badly that it physically hurt to have him just a tad out of her reach.

“Steve, I want you- right now,” Helena demanded, reaching the end of what her patience could tolerate. Steve’s eyes flickered to her face to make sure everything was alright and the two caught their breath underneath the stream of water trickling down on them like a gentle rain. Enough of the teasing, enough of the foreplay. Helena was ready for Steve and she would not be content to wait any longer.

“Tell me what you want beautiful,” Steve growled out, more needing than out of aggression. He wanted her as bad as she wanted him. He positioned himself between her legs where he belonged, and Helena shivered when she felt the head of his cock brush through her folds teasingly. Steve had all day for her, but the sooner she told him what she wanted, the faster they could get started.

“I want- I need you inside me.” Helena declared resolutely, knowing Steve needed a firm answer before he would advance. Even after an established relationship with a prologued period of sexual activity, Steve would never proceed without double-checking Helena was one hundred percent on board. If she wasn’t, there would be no coercing or begging. Steve’s eyes dropped down to her lips before drawing back up to her eyes, eagerly fixated on him.

“Your wish is my command,” Steve whispered as he pushed inside of Helena and watched her eyes roll back as his cock filled the mounting arousal simmering through her body, a moan leaving her lips. Helena felt the familiar sensation of her body trying to acclimate to Steve’s size burning through her abdomen. That and the unruly arousal being tended to after so much anticipation. She and Steve rested their foreheads together when Steve found himself all the way inside of her and both were reeling.

Oh, this felt good.

“Steve, by the Gods-!” Helena released a strangled cry with minimal shame, a verified improvement from the beginning of their relationship. Right then, Helena was feeling unapologetically satisfied by Steve. But she craved more, much more.

“Come on, beautiful, let me hear you,” Steve encouraged as he rolled his hips upwards at a slow-ish but consistent and steady pace. Steve hummed as he felt Helena clench around him instinctively from pleasure, tight. Helena moved her hips to a broken rhythm that followed directly after his thrusts, needing more friction. Her whimpers and soft pitched moaning were what determined how and when Steve increased the pace. As he upped the intensity of his thrusts, Helena’s noises turned from little moans to full-on cries drowned out by the shower raining down on them. Steve buried his face in Helena’s neck while she laced her fingers through his hair—giving his dirty blond locks several tugs. Steve wanted to hear her descent into pleasure, every damn moan and unholy yet revering cry meant for his ears. Helena gripped onto Steve and refused to let go as his cock thrust into her over and over, threatening to undo her with each stroke. Soon, the pressure building up inside of her reached a point that she could no longer hold back and Steve could tell by the way her breathing became more labored and the way her body tensed with the impending release.

“Steve- Steve- fuck!” Helena exclaimed when Steve whispered in her ear permission to let go and her vision went white from the orgasm rocking her body. She was slammed by a euphoric wave of pleasure, coating her body in a tingling bliss and sending Steve seizing up under her arms. He groaned and his head tilted back as he came inside of her, filling her up as she liked.

“Oh my god,” Steve managed to hiss through grit teeth and Helena gasped, her eyes rolling back and the warmth settling inside of her as she came down from her high. Steve’s grip on her momentarily tightened before it relaxed. The two leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breath underneath the shower raining down on them.

“Steve…” Helena mumbled, her voice trembling slightly. She was spent in the best way possible, not needing a second round after the physical exertion of a mission and the thorough love-making session she and Steve shared.

“You want me to set you down?” Steve asked her, brushing away a piece of hair heavy and pressed against her cheek under the water. The soothing motion stirred Helena’s eyes from their half-lidded, heavy state.

“No, no… I don’t think I can stand just yet,” Helena sheepishly admitted and she blushed bright red as if she wasn’t moaning the most filthy sentiments a few minutes before at the top of her lungs for Steve’s pleasure. She curled up and shivered when Steve pulled his cock from inside of her, her body mourning the contact. She flashed her soft, pleading eyes at him and asked, “Hold me for a little longer?”

“Of course. Whatever you want, honeybee,” Steve promised and pressed a small kiss to the side of her head while the water continued to fall around them. Helena gave a worn smile and nuzzled against Steve’s chest, fully satisfied.


End file.
